Conventional basal insulin management systems require a user to manually enter start times, end times, and basal rates for each time segment of a basal program in a tabular format. Once data for each time segment is entered, these conventional systems display the basal program built by the user in a time-based tabular format. Users are typically overwhelmed with the time-based tabular format of the presented data. As a result, users often make mistakes when entering data or may be less likely to make adjustments to the basal program when doing so would be beneficial, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the diabetes management system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a basal insulin management system that presents information related to a basal insulin program in a more effective and intuitive manner, thereby increasing the effectiveness of the basal insulin management system.